l'histoire sans fin
by Androma
Summary: Ce qui aurait pu se passer entre Sam et Jack...
1. Default Chapter

L'histoire sans fin De Androma FANFIC STARGATE 

**Suite : **Diviser pour conquérir (le test Zatark)

**Email :** fanfics.dromalaposte.net

**Spoilers : **Enfants des dieux, La pluie de feu, Diviser pour conquérir et en général tous les épisodes concernant la relation Sam/Jack

**Résumé :** Si je vous dit quelque chose, il n'y aura plus de suspense… quoique déjà là avec les spoilers…

**Catégorie :** Sam/Jack romance

**Disclaimer**** :** moi pas être payée, personnages pas m'appartenir, moi faire ça pour vous plaisir et bla bla bla…

" Tout est perdu. Ma dernière chance, je l'ai laissé filer. Elle m'a dit que rien ne devait sortir de la pièce, et j'ai dit oui. Je n'aurais jamais du. Maintenant je regrette, et je crois que je regretterai tout le temps. S'il n'y avait pas eu toute cette agitation après le test, j'aurai pu aller voir Sam. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Avec l' " accident " de la mort de Martouf, je ne peux plus aller la voir, ce serait trop dur pour elle.

En plus, pour couronner le tout, il y a Anise qui m'a fait du " rentre-dedans " (c'est déguellasse) et moi qui n'ait pas pu me retenir de tout raconter à Danny Boy.

C'est trop compliqué. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle me trouve. Ou plutôt ce qu'elles me trouvent. Je parle bien sûr de Sam, mais surtout aussi de Frayia (l'hôte d'Anise) et d'Anise elle-même.

Obstacle supplémentaire, il y a toujours le règlement de non-fraternisation qui nous empêche,… qui nous empêche quoi d'ailleurs ? Même si cette règle n'existait pas, je crois que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurions le cran de nous avouer… nos sentiments. Mais elle existe, oh, ce n'est pas une excuse, me direz-vous. Et vous avez raison. Il nous arrange, au contraire, ce morceau de papier. Je me cache derrière. Et Sam aussi d'ailleurs. Il suffirait d'un petit entretien avec le général Hammond pour que cette règle soit abolie, pour nous deux au moins.

Je me souviens, à notre première rencontre, le courant est passé tout de suite : elle m'a proposé un bras de fer… d'ailleurs je ne lui ai jamais répondu… pour elle, je ne sais pas…m'a-t-elle aimé tout de suite ? Est-ce récent ? Au pis aller, m'aime-t-elle vraiment ?

Cette histoire, je trouve qu'elle ferait tourner en bourrique plus d'un militaire intensivement entraîné (d'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas si l'expression existe).

Je l'ai souvent fait souffrir. Un exemple ? Edora. Elle doit me détester pour ça. Ah…il y a tellement de chose à dire sur Edora, sur Laïra (ma femme sur Edora). Ce n'était pas ma faute, enfin pas entièrement. Je ne croyais jamais revenir sur Terre, alors quand Sam a trouvé la solution, quand Teal'C a passé la porte, je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça, sans un au revoir pour Laïra, la prendre pour un " bouche-trou ", ce n'est pas mon genre. Et c'est le problème . C'est quoi mon genre ? Ne pas remercier Sam de m'avoir permis de rentrer sur Terre ? Ne pas écouter les remontrances de Janet et de Daniel, me disant et me prouvant que j'avais blessé Sam très profondément et qu'elle n'allait pas bien du tout ? C'est ça mon style ? Non, je ne crois pas.

Je sais que c'est un peu tard, mais je vais lui faire une lettre d'excuses et si j'en ai le courage, peut-être que je lui avouerai… mes sentiments ".

" Chère Sam… "

**L J L J L J L J L J L J**

A SUIVRE dans

" Et ça recommence… "

**Note de l'auteur :** Je voudrais remercier Akhésa, mon auteur préféré, de m'avoir inspiré et ma cousine, l'auteur Alyssa, que j'adore.


	2. Et ça recommence

**Et ça recommence…**

**De Androma**

FANFIC STARGATE 

**Suite** du fanfic " L'histoire sans fin "

**E-mail :**** fanfics.dromalaposte.net **

**Résumé :** " L'histoire sans fin " reflétait les pensées de Jack, " Et ça recommence… " laisse entendre les pensées de Sam. Ce fanfic est écrit parallèlement au premier (L'histoire sans fin), Sam et Jack pensent à leur histoire et à leurs sentiments au même moment. Donc ce n'est pas vraiment une suite.

**Catégorie :**Sam/Jack romance

**Diclaimer**** :** Comme toutes les autres fics : pas de sous …seulement pour le plaisir !

**L J L J L J L J L J L**

" Martouf me manque. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je crois que je l'aimais. Enfin, je n'en suis pas sûre. Je n'en serais jamais sûre. Il y a aussi Narim qui ne me laisse pas indifférente, mais surtout il y a Jack. Malheureusement il y a deux problèmes avec Jack : le règlement interdisant deux officiers de s'aimer et Jack lui-même. Je sais, je ne suis pas très claire dans ce que je dis, mais je me comprend, c'est l'essentiel. Je ne sais même pas s'il aime vraiment. On s'entend très bien, mais quand je me rapproche de lui, il s'éloigne de moi.

Je commence à me demander si Daniel et Janet ont raison. Ils affirment que Jack et moi sommes fait l'un pour l'autre mais j'en doute de plus en plus. Oh, Jack n'est pas le seul à blâmer ; je ne suis pas non plus très expressive :quand il m'invite à pécher avec lui, je suis tenter d'accepter , mais j'en suis toujours incapable, je refuse. Et puis il n'y à pas si longtemps, après ce test, pourquoi suis-je allée lui dire de justement ne rien dire ! Je suis complètement folle ! C'étais l'occasion rêvée.

Pour en revenir à Martouf, quelque chose d'autre me liait à lui. Peut-être étais-ce Jolinar… Si j'ai raison, ce n'était qu'une petite partie de moi qui aimait Martouf… "

TOC-TOC

Sam sursautât. " Entrez ! La porte est ouverte. "

Personne n'entra. Elle se leva et marcha tout doucement vers la porte. Elle se mit à côté de celle-ci et écouta. Elle entendait quelqu'un courir. Elle ouvrit la porte mais ne vit personne. Juste une lettre. Son cœur fit un bon quand elle reconnut l'écriture sur l'enveloppe, celle de Jack.

Elle prit la lettre et la porta à son cœur. Puis elle rentra dans sa chambre.

Jack, qui s'était caché au coin du couloir pour observer son major, ne sut pas s'il devait être content ou non.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle contenait deux feuilles de papier blanches noircies par l'écriture de son colonel.

" Chère Sam,

je sais que tu dois être anéantie par la mort de Martouf, mais je ne plus attendre pour te parler, ou plutôt t'écrire. J'ai pensé qu'au moins dans une lettre tu ne pourrais pas me couper et tu me laisserais finir.

Voilà, je t'aime. Mais je ne veux pas te forcer, je ne sais même pas si tu m'aimes : il n'y a pas très longtemps, avec le test Zatark, j'ai vraiment cru qu'enfin nous deux… mais tu m'as repoussé. Ensuite, toutes ces invitations dans le Minnesota que tu as refus

Si c'est le règlement qui te rebute, je peux le comprendre, mais le général Hammond ferait des pieds et des mains pour nous.

Si, au contraire, c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé sur Edora, j'aimerais m'excuser. Même si j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui t'as fait du mal, je ne le voulais vraiment pas. Quand j'étais là-bas, je croyais vraiment ne jamais revenir, même si une partie de moi-même voulait croire que toi, Daniel et Teal'C trouveraient une solution.

J'aimerais vraiment que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime, ce serait fabuleux.

Au fond, Daniel et Janet n'avaient pas tord pour nous deux…

Tendrement,

Jack 

(on n'a toujours pas fait ce bras de fer…) "

Sam fondit en larmes en lisant les dernières lignes de la lettre. Oh oui, elle l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait, si pas plus… 

**L J L J L J L J L J L J**

A SUIVRE dans " Cette fois-ci, je réponds " oui " "

**Note de l'auteur :** cette fois-ci, j'aimerais " remercier " une connaissance qui m'a aidé à trouver les mots pour s'excuser dans la lettre de Jack en parlant d'Edora… une certaine Isabel…


	3. Cette foisci je réponds oui

**Cette fois-ci je réponds " oui "**

_Auteur :__ Androma_ (fanfics.dromalaposte.net )

_Suite du fanfic :_ Et ça recommence…

_Genre :_ S/J romance

_Spoilers :_ Comme pour les deux premiers : Enfants des dieux, La pluie de feu, Diviser pour conquérir et en général tous les épisodes concernant la relation Sam/Jack

_Disclaimer__ :J'ai_ pas de sous, seulement votre reconnaissance éternelle !…

_Note de l'auteur : _Ce n'est pas du tout le style des deux premières parties, ça ne reflète pas les pensées de quelqu'un, c'est des dialogues, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, enfin presque…

J L J L J L J L J L J L

" Le colonel O'Neill est demandé dans les quartiers du major Carter "

Jack : Quand faut y aller, faut y aller…

Il se dirigea vers les quartiers de Sam tout doucement, mais fit un détour par la salle d'embarquement ( y faudrait pas que des saletés d'aliens, selon Jack, viennent l'emmerder à ce moment là !).

J L J L J L J L J L J L

QUARTIERS DE SAM

TOC TOC

Jack: C'est moi, je peux entrer?

Sam n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Jack était déjà là (le malpoli…)

Jack: Pourquoi vous m'avez fait appelé?

Sam: Pour une fois, taisez-vous et laissez moi parler!

(il fit semblant de fermer sa bouche avec une fermeture et un cadenas et de jeter la clé plus loin, ce qui fit rire Sam)

Sam : Bon, j'ai lu votre lettre, trois fois. Pour répondre à votre insinuation, je crois, même je suis sûre, (elle s'approcha tout doucement de lui)…je t'aime mon colonel.

Jack : Tu te fous pas de ma gueule ?

Sam : T'as une clé de rechange ? (voyant la tête de Jack) il y a à peine deux minutes tu as dis que tu arrêtais de parler et tu as jeter la clé du cadenas là-bas (voyant qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas) laisse tomber…

Jack : T'as toujours pas répondu à ma question…

Sam : Je t'ai jamais menti, je vois pas pourquoi je commencerais maintenant.

(elle s'avança encore un peu plus de Jack et allait l'embrasser mais…)

Jack : La clé !J'ai enfin compris !

Sam : Hein ? (comprenant ce que Jack voulait dire) t'es long à la détente !

Jack (marmonnant) : J'aurais mieux fait de me taire …

Sam l'avait entendu. Pour pas qu'il regrette d'avoir parler (d'ailleurs il avait pas le droit), elle l'embrassa tendrement.

Jack : Tu dis que tu m'as jamais menti ?

Sam : Bon, là, j'abandonne, tu peux même pas t'empêcher de parler quand je t'embrasse ?

Jack : Ben apparemment non…

Sam : Si tu continues je vais te mettre du scotch sur la bouche, je serais tranquille.

Jack : Et tu ferais comment pour m'embrasser, grande scientifique ?

Sam : Là, tu marques un point…

Jack : Avant que tu ne me scotches, je peux te poser une question ?

Sam :Vas-y

Jack : Non, après, d'abord je dois aller voir le général Hammond.

Sam : (apeurée) Tu vas pas…

Jack : Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et franchit la porte.

Il marcha assez rapidement vers le bureau du général Hammond : il avait hâte de lui parler.

Quand il arriva devant la porte, il respira un grand coup et frappa.

Hammond : Entrez.

Jack : Mon général, je dois vous poser une question.

Hammond : Je vous écoute.

Jack : Bon, comme vous savez, je crois, SG-1 a sauvé beaucoup de fois la Terre dans des missions périlleuses.

Hammond : Oui, je le sais bien.

Jack : Donc comme je le disais, on a sauvé plein de fois notre bonne vieille planète.

Hammond : Ne tournez pas autour du pot colonel, que voulez-vous ?

Jack : Bon voilà je crois que dans l'équipe, et tous sont d'accord avec moi, on aurait bien besoin de vacances.

Hammond : Je peux savoir pourquoi maintenant ?

Jack : Je crois qu'on est tous très fatigués et donc quelques jours de congés, ce ne serait pas du luxe.

Hammond : Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Attendez-moi dans vos quartiers je vous ferai appeler.

Jack : Merci mon général.

Jack partit vers ses quartiers mais préféra aller voir Daniel, il n'allait pas lui dire ce qui se passait avec Sam mais avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Il entra sans frapper.

Jack : Salut Daniel, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Daniel : Vous pourriez pas frapper ?

Jack : Même quand je frappe j'attend pas qu'on me réponde donc ça change pas grand chose…

Daniel : Pas tord… qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?

Jack : Je me baladais et j'avais envie de parler à quelqu'un et j'ai tout de suite pensé à vous, vous mon meilleur ami, vous le frère que j'ai jamais eu, vous…

Daniel : Arrêter de me faire marcher.

Jack : Bon d'accord, je suis venu pour…

**" Le colonel O'Neill est demandé dans le bureau du général Hammond. "**

Jack : Je dois y aller.

Daniel : Mais finissez au moins votre phrase !

Jack (sarcastique) : Sincèrement désolé, le devoir m'appelle.

Content d'avoir pu se débarrasser de Daniel (il est pas gentil, enfin Jack je veux dire, car s'il avait pas envie d'être emmerder il n'avait cas pas aller voir Daniel, parce que si Daniel ne l'avait vu il n'aurait pas pu l'embêter et donc Jack aurait été tranquille et Daniel ne se serait pas fait " insulter ", vous comprenez ? (merci à Asteries à qui j'ai un peu piqué cette idée)), Jack se dirigea vers le bureau du général Georgy chéri (petit clin d'œil au fanfic que j'ai fait avec ma cousine Alyssa : Le jeu de l'avenir, si vous voulez comprendre, une seule solution : LIRE, le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'est pas encore sur Internet L ! Patience…)

Jack frappa à la porte du général Hammond et entra quand son supérieur lui permit.

Jack : Alors mon général, vous avez eu une réponse ?

Hammond : Une réponse positive colonel. Vous avez une semaine de congés à partir de demain.

Jack : Merci beaucoup mon général.

Hammond : Vous pouvez disposer, je vais aller prévenir le reste de votre équipe de la bonne nouvelle.

Jack se souvint tout d'un coup qu'il n'avait par encore prévenu les autres.

Jack : Ne vous dérangeaient pas mon général, je vais y aller .

Hammond : Bien, allez-y. Mais prévenez les aussi qu'un briefing aura lieu cette après-midi, à 15 heures pour tout mettre en place avant votre départ.

Jack : A vos ordres mon général.

Jack sortit du bureau de son supérieur et se dirigea vers les quartiers de Teal'C (il préféra d'abord prévenir le Jaffa et Daniel et prendre son temps pour Sam), frappa et entra.

Teal'C : Que se passe-t-il colonel O'Neill ?

Jack : Vous allez pouvoir aller rendre visite à votre fils à partir de demain.

Teal'C : Nous avons une mission sur Chu'lak ?

Jack : Encore mieux : une semaine de vacances !

Teal'C : Ça faisait longtemps que j'en avait envie… je vais aller demander la permission tout de suite au général pour aller sur Chu'lak.

Jack : Faites, je dois aller prévenir Daniel… au fait briefing cette après-midi à 15 heures.

Teal'C inclina sa tête à son habitude en signe d'affirmation et quitta la pièce, laissant Jack tout seul. Ce dernier quitta lui aussi les quartiers de son ami quelques minutes plus tard.

L J L J L J L J L J L J

Après être passé prévenir Daniel, Jack partit en direction des quartiers de Sam, il avait hâte de lui apprendre la nouvelle.

Mais soudain, une vision lui traversa l'esprit: si elle refusait de l'accompagner dans le Minessota, si elle préférait rester à la base et travailler sur ses expériences! Il aurait fait tout ça pour rien… non, il ne faut pas penser ça, je verrais bien. (pensées de Jack).

Il avait tellement d'appréhension que, arrivé devant la porte de Sam, il oublia de frapper et rentra comme ça.

En voyant la tête de son major, Jack comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Jack : Que ? (il comprit enfin), j'ai oublié !

Il ressortit de la pièce, frappa à la porte et rentra à nouveau.

Jack : Ça va, cette fois-ci, j'ai rien oublié.

Sam : Si, tu ne m'as pas laisser le temps de répondre.

Jack : Si tu veux je peux ressortir et…

Sam : Non, ça ira…. Tu m'as manqué.

Jack : Moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Sam : Qu'est ce que tu devais me demander tout à l'heure ?

Jack : Viens, assieds toi. J'ai demandé au général une semaine de vacances.

Est ce que… tu veux m'accompagner dans le Minessota ?

Sam : Laisse moi réfléchir… (voyant son air de chien battu) je t'ai souvent dit non…et bien, cette fois-ci je réponds oui .

Le cœur de Jack fit un bond quand elle prononça la fin de la phrase.

Sam ( le sortant de son rêve) : on part quand ?

Jack : Hein ?… ah…demain. Par contre, cette après-midi le général a prévu un briefing à 15 heures (il commençait à en avoir marre de répéter cette phrase).

Sam : Il a dit de quoi on allait parler ?

Jack : euh non.

Sam : je vais préparer mes bagages pour demain, tu devrais en faire de même.

Jack : Moi c'est déjà fait. (voyant l'air dubitatif de Sam) J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut dans mon chalet.

Je vais devoir y aller.

Sam : Attends… (elle l'embrasse) pour la route.

Jack : merci.

Il sortit.

Pensées de Jack : Si elle avait continué à m'embrasser encore un peu, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu m'empêcher d'aller pus loin… et moi qui l'ai invité une semaine, je ne tiendrais jamais…

Au même moment, pensées de Sam : on dirait qu'il me repousse déjà, je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour garder un homme…

L J L J L J L J L J L J

SALLE DE BRIEFING

Hammond: Je vous est demandé pour mettre au point quelques petits détails avant vos congés. Major Carter, où en êtes-vous avec vos dernières expériences sur le naquada?

Carter: Je n'avance pas beaucoup en ce moment, toutes mes expérience sont des échecs.

Hammond: Et vous docteur Jackson?

Daniel: Mes traductions des cartouches trouvés sur P5X913 par SG-12 avancent assez rapidement, je devrais avoir fini dans quelques jours.

Hammond: Vous restez à la base?

Daniel: J'ai trop envie de terminer.

Hammond: Teal'C, c'est toujours d'accord, vous pouvez aller voir votre famille.

Et vous colonel, où allez-vous?

Jack: Dans le Minnesota, mais je crois que je ne vais pas pêcher beaucoup.

(il fit un clin d'œil à Sam)

Hammond: Bon, comme je vois que vous avez tous des projets, rompez.

L J L J L J L J L J L J

DANS LA SOIREE

Dans les quartiers de Daniel

Daniel laissa tomber une petite statuette qui se brisa par terre.

Daniel : Merde !

? : Restez poli Danny boy !

Daniel : Ah Jack c'est vous. C'est pas grave : c'était une copie. Heureusement…

Jack : Je venais simplement vous narguer. Demain je vais dans le Minnesota avec… (il se retrappa) moi-même !

Daniel : Passionnant !

Au fait, c'était quoi ce regard complice à Sam pendant le briefing ?

Jack : C'est pas votre problème.

Daniel : Ah alors il s'est passé quelque chose…

Jack : Vous êtes à côté de la plaque.

Daniel : Alors j'ai raison.

Jack : Au revoir Daniel.

Jack retourna dans ses quartiers, furieux. Il s'endormit presque tout de suite. Le lendemain il passa chercher Sam et ils partirent, libres.

A SUIVRE DANS :

" RETOUR MOUVEMENTE "


	4. Retour mouvementé

**_RETOUR MOUVEMENTE_**

De Androma 

Suite du fanfic : Cette fois-ci je réponds " oui "

Adresse : fanfics.dromalaposte.net

Genre : S/J romance

Spoilers : Comme les trois premiers

Disclaimer : je suis bénévole comme d'hab…

**_L J L J L J L J L J L J_**

Jack regarda à côté de lui. Sam dormait paisiblement. Ensemble, ils avaient passé la plus belle et la plus longue semaine de leur vie. Il se remémora les plus beaux moments : non, c'était impossible, il y en avait trop.

Tout d'un coup, le téléphone de Sam sonna. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et répondit : c'était le général Hammond qui demandait à ce qu'elle rentre au plus vite à la base.

_Sam_ (baillant légèrement) : Oui mon général… je suis déjà sur la route… non ce n'est pas moi qui conduit, c'est j… le colonel O'Neill… oui on arrive dans environ une heure.

Elle raccrocha.

_Sam__ :_ Ça fait longtemps que je dors ?

_Jack :_ Environ un quart d'heure.

_Sam__ :_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée ?

_Jack :_ Tu es trop belle quand tu dors.

_Sam__ :_ Arrête avec tes bêtises…

_Jack :_ Pour une fois tu as tord et j'ai raison…

**_L J L J L J L J L J L J_**

Jack gara sa voiture près de la base sur un parking qui lui est réservé. Il y avait environ 500 mètres à parcourir de sa voiture à la base.

Jack rechignait à dire sa pensée mais parla quand même :

_Jack :_ C'est fini

_Sam_ (apeurée) : Qu'est-ce qui est fini ?

_Jack :_ On arrive bientôt à la base: on redevient colonel et major de l'armée de l'air… avec quelques avantages quand on est seuls…

_Sam__ :malheureusement_, t…vous avez raison mon colonel (elle fondit en larmes.) Je ne peux pas faire comme s'il ne c'était rien pass

Jack la serra dans ses bras. Il la comprenait : lui non plus ne voulait pas se comporter normalement, pourtant ils n'avaient pas le choix…

_Jack :_ Doucement…

_Sam__ :_ (essuyant une larme au coin de son œil ) quand … je faisais mes expériences, et que je refusais tes invitations dans le Minnesota, j'avais peur, et surtout… je pensais qu'à part une scientifique il n'y avait rien en moi…

_Jack :_ Arrête, tu crois que s'il n'y avait eu qu'une scientifique en toi, je t'aurais aimée ?

Sam ne répondit rien, elle avait trop honte de ce qu'elle venait d'avouer à Jack.

_Jack :_ ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te trahirai jamais.

_Sam__ :_ Merci…

_Jack :_ J'ai une idée, tu peux me prêter ton portable, s'il te plait ?

_Sam__ :_ Oui bien sûr.

Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit son téléphone. Elle le tendit à Jack.

_Jack :_ Merci. (il composa le numéro privé du général Hammond) Allô mon général ? Colonel O'Neill à l'appareil. On a crevé à environ 60 km de la base… on sera là dans environ 4 heures, le temps des réparations… oui mon général, merci mon général. (il raccrocha) C'est bon. On a 4 heures devant nous .

_Sam__ :_ Mais je croyais qu'il y avait une urgence et qu'on devait rentrer tout de suite ?

_Jack :_ il a menti, c'était simplement pour être sûr que tu rentres à temps, il voulait être certain que tu ne serais pas plonger dans tes expériences et que tu oublies la date de péremption de tes vacances… non, je rigoles, il a dit que comme on avait pas le choix… mais qu'il fallait faire le plus vite possible.

_Sam__ :_ et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pendant 4 heures ?

_Jack :_ je t'invite au resto pour te changer les idées.

**_L J L J L J L J L J L J_**

Arrivés devant un restaurant italien, Sam et Jack sortirent de la voiture.

_Sam__ :_ il nous reste combien de temps ?

_Jack :_ Environ 3h30, moins 25 minutes de route donc environ 3 heures.

**_L J L J L J L J L J L J_**

_A LA BASE, SALLE DE BRIEFING_

_Hammond__ :_ Le colonel O'Neill vient de m'appeler. Le major et lui ont un problème de voiture et ne rentreront que dans environ 3h30.

_Daniel_ (pour lui) :Ouais, ou ils ont eu envie de se faire un petit resto (il ne croyait pas si bien dire).

_Hammond__ :_ Docteur Jackson ?

_Daniel :_ Rien.

_Teal'C__ :_ Sommes-nous obligés de rester les attendre ici ?

_Hammond__ :_ non, bien sûr. Rompez ! (se souvenant qu'il avait affaire à deux civils), enfin je veux dire, vous pouvez y aller.

Daniel et Teal'C se levèrent en même temps mais se dirigèrent vers des directions différentes : Daniel vers le mess (un petit creux !) et Teal'C vers ses quartiers pour son kelno'rim quotidien.

**_L J L J L J L J L J L J_**

_AU RESTAURANT_

Jack et Sam attendaient leurs commandes depuis au moins une demi-heure, et Jack commençait vraiment à s'impatienter (monsieur SUPER-PATIENCE !!), Sam essaya de le calmer.

_Sam__ :_ Laisse leur encore un peu de temps Jack.

_Jack :_ mais le temps, c'est justement ce qu'il nous manque ! Attends une minute !

Jack partit vers le comptoir et paya le serveur ; puis il revint vers Sam.

_Jack :_ Viens, on s'en va.

_Sam__ :_ Mais… pourquoi tu l'as payé ?

_Jack :_ on avait déjà commandé alors…

_Sam__ :_ Je ne te comprendrais vraiment jamais…

Jack : C'est là tout mon charme… et puis moi non plus je ne te comprends jamais. Et comme le proverbe dit : " Qui se ressemble s'assemble ".

_Sam__ :_ oui mais on dit aussi : " les opposés s'attirent "…

_Jack :_ une chance pour nous, toi qui est une scientifique et moi un païen des sciences…

_Sam__ :_ Tu trouveras toujours quelque chose à répliquer, n'est-ce pas ?

_Jack :_ et oui, allez, viens… et, sans répliquer !

Elle le suivit sans trop savoir où il l'emmenait. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'il lui préparait une surprise…

**_L J L J L J L J L J L J_**

Daniel avait été appelé quelques minutes plus tôt dans le bureau du général mais sans avoir plus d'explications. Il y alla le plus tôt possible, passa le coin du couloir et vit avec étonnement qu'Hammond l'attendait dans le couloir.

_Hammond__ :_ Entrez.

_Daniel :_ Qu'y a t il ?

_Hammond_ ( sans répondre) : Où sont le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter ?

_Daniel :_ Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés, mais Jack m'a appelé, il rentre dans un quart d'heure maximum.

_Hammond__ : _Rappelez-le et dites-lui que dès que le major et lui rentre à la base, qu'ils viennent tout de suite dans la salle de briefing. Et allez-y vous-même avec Teal'C pour les attendre.

_Daniel _(comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas insister) : Bien mon général.

Il appela comme prévu Jack et prévint Teal'C de la réunion, puis alla avec le jaffa en salle de briefing suivant les ordres du général Hammond.

Le général arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec une tête encore pire qu'avant. Il fallut attendre encore dix bonnes minutes avant que les deux officiers pointent leur nez.

Jack, entrant dans la pièce, allait claquer une de ses bêtises habituelles mais se retint en voyant la mine de son supérieur.

è vous ne saurez pas la surprise que Jack a faite pour Sam, enfin, pas tout de suite, dans une prochaine partie, mais pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans le Minnesota, continuez da lire cette partie…

_Jack :_ Que se passe t-il ?

_Hammond__ :_ Asseyez-vous. Je voulais prévenir SG-1 avant de l'annoncer au SGC. Colonel, je crois que vous vous doutez de ce que je veux vous parler…

Sam vit tout à coup Jack pâlir, on aurait dit un mort.

_Jack :_ Ils n'ont… ils ne l'ont pas fait ?

**_A SUIVRE DANS :_**

**_" _****Fermeture forcée _"_**


	5. Fermeture forcée

FERMETURE FORCEE

Auteur : Androma

Suite du fanfic : " L'histoire sans fin " partie 4 : Retour mouvement

Mail de l'auteur : fanfics.dromalaposte.net

Spoiler : suite de mes fanfics " L'histoire sans fin ", " Et ça recommence… ", " Cette fois-ci je réponds oui ", " Retour mouvementé "

Saison : après l'épisode " Diviser pour conquérir "

Statut : partie 5

Résumé : Le gouvernement décide de fermer le SGC, ce qui rend les membres de SG-1 totalement bouleversés.

Catégorie : S/J romance, suspense et puis peut-être autre chose, mais à vous de voir…

Classe : tout public

Archive : Francofanfic, SG1France, thotlibis et tous ceux à qui j'aurais dit oui, ou qui m'auront demand

Disclaimer : à moi, cela n'est pas ; de l'argent, je n'en reçois pas… merci Yoda ! (en plus ça rime !)

Note de l'auteur : j'ai pas grand chose à dire pour l'instant, mais lisez la note de la fin du fanfic ! Ah si, comme d'hab, merci à ma cousine Alyssa (au fait lisez ses fanfics et dites lui ce que vous en pensez, mais son meilleur est en cours d'écriture !), et aussi un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé un p'tit mail, et pour répondre à la question de beaucoup, Le point sur une relation 2, et presque fini, il faut que j'analyse encore un épisode et que je relise bien et c'est bon.

Note de l'auteur 2 : Au fait en parlant de " le point sur une relation 2 ", si vous avez un avis sur la relation Sam/Jack (à mon avis vous en avez un), envoyez moi un E-mail avec tout ce que vous en pensez, SVP !!!! je vais en faire une synthèse et la publier comme ça tout le monde verra l'avis des autres. Et n'ayez pas peur, que vous soyez auteur, lecture, ou seulement fan, envoyez moi un E- mail !!!!!!

L J L J L J L J L J L J

Sam vit tout à coup Jack pâlir, on aurait dit un mort.

Jack :Ils n'ont…ils ne l'ont pas fait ?

Hammond : Malheureusement si mon colonel. Ils ont mis leur menace à exécution.

Jack : Mais… comment le président a-t-il pu accepter ?

Hammond : Cette décision vient de lui.

Daniel :Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Hammond : le gouvernement a décidé de fermer les portes du SGC et de boucler la Porte.

Sam :Mais… pourquoi ?

Hammond : Il trouve que le programme Porte des étoiles fait trop de frais pour ce que ça rapporte.

Teal'C : pourtant général Hammond, nous avons beaucoup d'alliés dans la galaxie prêts à nous aider en cas de conflit avec les goaou'lds.

Jack :Oui mais pour eux, ça compte pas…

Hammond : Colonel, n'allez pas trop loin ;

Jack :Ah oui ? Et bien je préfère m'en aller.

Il sortit de la salle en claquant la porte.

Hammond : Major Carter, vous voulez bien…

Sam :Oui, bien sûr mon général.

Elle partit en courant et alla vers les quartiers de Jack.

Hammond : Daniel, Teal'C, allez vous changer les idées à la surface.

Daniel et Teal'C partirent mais n'avaient pas l'intention de faire ce que le général leur avait ordonné. Ils allaient mener leur petite enquête et s'ils trouvaient quelque chose, préviendraient Jack et Sam, mais ils croyaient pour l'instant, à raison, qu'ils devaient discuter à deux. Pendant ce temps, Hammond était resté seul dans la salle, assis, à réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait.

Pensées d'Hammond : Ce n'est pas normal, le Président était le plus enthousiaste pour le SGC, et maintenant il veut tout arrêter, sans raison…

? :Mon général, que faites-vous là tout seul ?

Hammond : Docteur Fraisier, je réfléchissais. Pourriez-vous faire une annonce pour que la majorité du personnel disponible se réunisse en salle d'embarquement ?

Janet (interloquée) : oui, bien sûr…

L J L J L J L J L J L J

TOC-TOC

Jack :Dans peu de temps je pourrais vous interdire l'entrée.

? (en entrant) : Même à moi ?

Jack :Ah, désolé.

Sam :Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Jack :Que j'en est marre !

Sam :Marre de quoi ? Le général a déjà été très complaisant de nous prévenir avant le reste du SGC.

Jack :Ça nous fait une belle jambe !

Sam :Calme-toi !

Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement, mais elle avait oublié de fermer la porte et malheureusement…

? : Major, colonel ! Que faites-vous ?

Jack :Mon général, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

Hammond : La bonne excuse !

" TOUT LE PERSONNEL EST DEMANDE EN SALLE D'EMBARQUEMENT PAR ORDRE DU GENERAL HAMMOND. "

Hammond : Je vous attends en salle d'embarquement dans les minutes qui suivent sinon…

Jack : Sinon quoi, vous allez nous renvoyer ?

Hammond : Colonel, calmez-vous comme la si bien dit le major Carter et, s'il vous plait, ne profitez pas de la situation !

Jack :C'est bête, mais ça ne me plait pas.

Hammond : Jack, je vais déjà perdre beaucoup, mais ne me faites pas perdre mon meilleur élément.

Sam :Mon général…

Hammond : Avec votre respect major, je ne parle pas de vous mais du colonel.

Jack :mais…

Hammond était déjà parti vers la salle d'embarquement.

Jack :Ça me conforte dans mon idée.

Sam :Laquelle ?

Jack se dirigea vers son bureau et en sortit un papier d'allure officielle. Il le tendit à Sam. Quand elle lut ce qui y était écrit, elle hésita à ce qu'elle devait croire.

Sam :Tu ne va pas vraiment…

Jack :démissionné ? Si.

Sam :Mais pourquoi ?

Jack :Pour deux raisons… qui en fait n'en font qu'une.

Premièrement, je préfère démissionner avant que le SGC ne ferme, je ne serai plus tenu comme militaire, alors que si j'attends, ils n'accepteront plus ma démission et j'aurais donc toujours le statut de militaire.

Deuxièmement, maintenant que le général nous a vu, je suis sûr de ma décision, il ne pourra plus nous poursuivre si je ne suis plus militaire. Les deux raisons… pour toi.

Sam :Mais tu as bien entendu ce qu'il a dit, tu es son meilleur élément.

Jack :Qu'es-ce que ça change ?

Sam :Tout, justement.

Jack : Au fond je sais que tu as raison, mais j'ai mes raisons.

Sam :Arrête avec tes jeux de mots.

Jack :Désolé mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Sam : Viens, on doit y aller.

Jack :D'accord mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Ils s'en allèrent mais Jack prit tout de même sa demande de démission.

L J L J L J L J L J L J

SALLE D'EMBARQUEMENT

Tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il se passait, mais personne ne croyait à une mauvaise nouvelle, quoique vue la tête du général Hammond, personne ne croyait non plus à une explosion de joie à l'annonce de la nouvelle.

Major Graham : Que se passe-t-il, général Hammond ?

Hammond : nous devons d'abord attendre SG-1.

A ce moment, Jack et Sam firent leur entrée dans la salle, assez remarquée vu que tout le monde les attendait.

Jack (tout haut) : Daniel et Teal'Cne sont pas là ? Je devrais faire comme eux plus souvent. Général, je voudrais vous donner officiellement ma démission.

Un brouharas'éleva dans la salle à la fin de cette phrase. Personne ne comprenait ; tout le monde avait peur que quelque chose de grave se prépare.

Jack repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Sam resta là pour voir la tête des autres équipes présentes.

Hammond : Nous pouvons enfin commencer. Je crois que vous vous doutez tous qu'une mauvaise nouvelle s'annonce…

Janet :Apparemment assez mauvaise pour que le colonel laisse tout tomber…

Sam (tout bas) : Il n'y a pas que cette raison l

Hammond : Comme je le disais, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Le SGCfermera ses portes dans maintenant exactement 72 heures soit 3 jours, le temps que le reste des équipes reviennent sur Terre.

Le brouharase fit moins dense, puis inaudible ; plus personne n'osait respirer, personne n'y croyait, par contre tout le monde comprenait la réaction du colonel O'Neill.

Des questions survenaient de partout, la majorité : " Pourquoi ? " , la plupart sans réponse.

Hammond : Réunion dans la salle de briefing dans 30 minutes pour tous les commandants d'équipe. Docteur Fraiser, vous êtes aussi conviée, vous pourrez ainsi faire votre rapport aux infirmiers.

Cette simple phrase avait un peu calmé l'assemblée. Savoir que dans environ une heure, tout le monde saurait le pourquoi du comment était (un peu) rassurant.

Hammond (plus bas) : faîtes appeler le colonel O'Neill, seul, dans mon bureau.

Janet : Oui mon général. J'y vais de ce pas.

En effet, quelques instants plus tard :

" LE COLONEL O'NEILL EST DEMANDE, SEUL, DANS LE BUREAU DU GENERAL HAMMOND "

L J L J L J L J L J L J

Sam (courant) : Jack, attends !

Jack (arrivant devant ses quartiers et la tirant à l'intérieur): Voilà, on est enfin libres.

Il voulait l'embrasser mais elle l'en empêcha.

Sam : Ce n'est pas la solution.

Jack : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Sam : je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes tout pour moi.

Jack : officieusement, c'est vrai ; mais officiellement, c'est à cause du gouvernement que j'arrête, seul Hammond est au courant pour nous.

" LE COLONEL O'NEILL EST DEMANDE, SEUL, DANS LE BUREAU DU GENERAL HAMMOND "

Jack : Désolé, je dois y aller, et seul, comme la si bien fait remarquer celui qui a parlé.

Il sortit de la pièce sans laisser le temps à Sam de répondre.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau du général Hammond, tout en sachant exactement ce que son supérieur avait à lui dire.

Arrivé devant la porte, il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper, après tout il n'était plus militaire.

Jack : Qu'y a t il m… monsieur ?

Hammond : Tout à l'heure, vous n'étiez pas sérieux ?

Jack : Désolé, mais c'était la décision la plus censée de toute ma vie.

Hammond : mais pensez à l'armée, pensez au SGC…

Jack : le SGC ? pour le temps qu'il lui reste à vivre !

Hammond : ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Jack : oh si. De toute façon ma décision est prise : j'attends le retour des équipes pour leur dire adieu et je plis bagages avec Sam.

Hammond : vous lui avez demandé ? elle est d'accord ?

Jack : euhhh… bien sûr ! qu'est ce que vous croyiez.

Il partit en fermant la porte doucement par rapport à ce qui bouillonnait dans sa tête.

L J L J L J L J L J L J

Sam s'était allongée sur le lit de Jack et s'était assoupie malgré elle.

Dans ses rêves.

Martouf : Sam... Il ne faut pas que tu restes avec Jack, il ne t'arriveras que des malheurs. Sam… écoute moi… tu dois quitter Jack, personne n'est au courant, c'est mal sain… mais si quelqu'un le savait, il penserait comme moi… ne m'aimes-tu pas ? L'aimes-tu plus que moi ?

Sam (toujours dans ses rêves) : mais le général le sait, il nous a vu nous embrasser…

Martouf : c'est ce que je dis : est-il pour ou contre votre union, réfléchis bien…

?: Sam, Sam, réveille toi. Le petit oiseau va se lever…

Sam : non, il faut que j'écoute ce qu'il a à me dire. Je crois que c'est important…. Non, laisse moi…

?: important, c'est Jolinar ?

Sam : non, c'est M… (ouvrant les yeux) Ah Jack ! Euh… c'est personne. Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout.

Jack (suspicieux) : oui, tu as peut-être raison…

Sam (reprenant ses esprits) : qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec le général ?

Jack : rien, la routine ! (voyant la tête de Sam) il n'était pas très content, mais bon, c'est ma décision, pas la sienne. Mais je crois qu'il a une idée derrière la tête.

Sam : tu le connais…

Jack : C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète… j'aimerais bien connaître ses pensées.

Sam : tu le sauras bien assez tôt, je crois.

Jack : qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

Sam : euh… rien. Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout.

Jack : alors viens avec moi.

Il l'entraîna de force vers ses quartiers et la cloua à son lit. Elle n'obtempéra pas facilement mais la fatigue l'envahie de nouveau. En plus, des nausées se faisaient sentir.

Sam : je ne me sens pas très bien : je crois que je vais dormir un peu et je vais aller voir Janet.

Jack : vas-y, pendant ce temps, je vais écrire mes rapports en retard : il faut que je me mette à jour avant mon départ.

L J L J L J L J L J L J

H – 70

(temps avant fermeture du SGC)

Daniel et Teal'C avaient commencé leur enquête, mais ça n'avançait pas très vite. Comme prévu, ils devaient se retrouver au mess du SGC à 15 heures pour mettre en commun ce qu'ils avaient découverts.

Daniel : je crois que nous devrions échanger nos rôles : je suis allergique aux ordinateurs et vous n'êtes pas très bavards…

Teal'C : je vous avait prévenu, quand vous avez dit : " vous vous occupé d'interroger des agents et moi je m'occupe d'Internet ", je vous avez dit que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Daniel : Pas besoin d'en rajouter…

Teal'C : je n'en rajoute pas, docteur Jackson, ce n'est que la vérité.

Daniel : ouais, bon… rendez-vous dans dix heures, vers dix huit heures, ici même. D'ici là, j'espère qu'on aura du nouveau…

Teal'C : a tout à l'heure docteur Jackson.

Il se leva et quitta le mess, laissant Daniel vagabonder dans ses pensées. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'aperçut que ses pensées avaient pris le dessus sur son conscient.

Daniel (tout bas mais assez fort pour que les officiers assis à la table voisine l'entende) : Merde ! quinze minutes de perdues !

Le colonel Simmons et le major Graham, qui étaient justement assis à la table voisine, et, à cet instant, regardaient Daniel d'un air bizarre.

Daniel : continuez à manger et surtout, ne vous occuper pas de moi.

Les officiers lui obéirent, ce qui remplit de joie Daniel : il ne fallait pas qu'on s'intéresse à lui, pas maintenant.

L J L J L J L J L J L J

Sam rêvait encore, si on peut appeler ça rêver. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se retourner et avait un sommeil (très) agité. Comme à son précédent sommeil, ses rêves étaient habités par Martouf.

DANS SES REVES

Martouf : Samantha, m'as-tu écouté ? As-tu quitté Jack ?

Sam : non, et je ne le veux pour rien au monde.

Martouf : même pas en souvenir d'elle ?

Sam ne comprenait pas, mais tout à coup, tout s'éclaircit. Jolinarapparut, enfin Sampensait que c'était elle, car elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment bien vue, mais elle sentait que c'était elle.

Jolinar : tu te souviens de moi, j'espère… bien que je sois toujours à tes côtés…

Sam : bien sûr, comment pourrais-je t'oublier ? Tu feras toujours partie de moi.

Jolinar : donc écoute-moi. Tu te souviens de ce que t'a dit Martouf ? Il avait et a toujours raison.. Tu ne dois pas rester avec Jack. En mémoire de moi. Je suis morte pour toi. Tu me dois bien ça…

Sam se réveilla en sursaut. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle sache ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Elle se leva mais trébucha : elle se retint à son bureau. Elle commença à avance, mais fébrilement. Elle était décidée, elle devait aller voir Janet.

Elle s'avança dans le couloir, heureusement pour elle l'infirmerie n'était pas loin de ses quartiers. Quand elle arriva devant le bureau de Janet, celle-ci la vit et vint à sa rencontre.

Janet : Sam, vous n'allez pas bien ?

Sam : je peux vous voir, en privé ?

Janet (interloquée) : oui, bien sûr, entrez.

Sam : merci beaucoup, je dois vous parler.

Elles entrèrent à deux.

Pensées de Sam :

Mince ! si je veux lui parler de mes rêves, il faudra aussi que je lui parle de ma relation avec de ma relation avec Jack, j'y avais pas pensé. Et puis merde : c'est ma meilleure amie, et avec le secret professionnel… Allez, je me lance !

Elles s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre. Janet attendait avec impatience les confidences de son amie. Elle sentait que quelque chose (de bien ou de mal) était arrivé ; peut-être même les deux !

Sam : voilà. Ce que je vais vous dire ne doit pas sortir de la pièce.

Janet : C'est médical ou personnel ?

Sam : les deux… les caméras, peut-on les débrancher ?

Janet : bien sûr.

Elle se leva et alla appuyer sur un bouton de la caméra. Le voyant lumineux prouvant que l'objet était en état de marche et qu'il était en train de fonctionner s'éteignit.

Janet revint à sa place et se ré-assit.

Janet : C'est bon.

Sam : S'il vous plait…

Janet : On n'est qu'à deux : tutoie moi.

Sam : si tu veux. Donc je disais s'il TE plait, essaie de ne pas me couper, sinon je n'y arriverai pas…

Janet : Vas-y.

Sam : il y a quelques semaines J… le colonel O'Neill (dans sa tête Janet avait déjà compris) m'a donné une lettre contenant ses sentiments à mon égard… (Janet avait vu juste !) après, il est venu me voir et on s'est embrassé pour la première fois. Puis on a eu ces congés, où je suis allée dans le Minnesota. Là, il s'est passé des choses merveilleuses…

FLASH BACK

Jack et Sam étaient sur la route qui menaient au chalet de celui-ci. Plus que 10 minutes de route, et leurs vraies vacances commenceraient… plus à se soucier de la base, de l'armée, et surtout du règlement de non-fraternisation entre deux officiers exerçant sous la même chaîne de commandement.

Jack : une simple question : pourquoi étais-tu venue me voir… pour me dire au revoir quand je t'avais invité pour le Minnesota ? (voyant que Sam ne comprenait pas) avant que Thor ne me téléporte (voir saison 3 épisode Némésis).

Sam : je voulais te répondre que je venais quand même mais au dernier moment, j'ai eu peur intérieurement et j'ai refusé, ce que je n'aurais peut- être pas dû faire…

Jack : je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu une semaine avec… le major, sans toi… rien qu'avec la scientifique quoi…

Sam : C'est bon, j'avais compris.

DRING-DRING

Le téléphone de Sam s'était mis à sonner. Jack descendit la vitre de la voiture, lui prit des mains son portable et le jeta par la fenêtre.

Jack : j'avais vraiment pas envie d'être dérang

Sam : ce n'est pas une raison de jeter mon portable par la fenêtre, j'allais pas répondre, je voulais seulement savoir qui essayait de me joindre… au fait, c'était qui ?

Jack : Daniel. D'ailleurs on ne saura sûrement jamais ce qu'il voulait, d'ici le temps qu'on rentre, il aura oublié ce qu'il voulait dire !

L J L J L J L J L J L J

QUELQUES MINUTES PLUS TARD

Sam : Mon colonel…

Jack : je veux bien " mon " mais pas " colonel " quand on est à deux.

Sam : je sais mais je ne suis pas encore habituée…désolée.

Jack : tu es pardonnée, évidemment…

Sam : donc je disais… c'est pas ça ton chalet ?

Jack : Pourquoi, il est trop petit ?

Sam : au contraire, il est gigantesque !

De dehors, le chalet paraissait tout fait de bois, avec une vue sur le lac, bien sûr ( c'est plus pratique pour les fainéants qui aiment pêcher, en l'occurrence Jack !), et entourée d'une forêt. Un chemin reliait la maison à un ponton. L'endroit était magnifique. D'ailleurs, Sam ne comprenait pas pourquoi un homme seul possédait un si grand chalet. A moins que…

Sam : Jack, depuis combien de temps as-tu ce chalet ?

Jack se gara près de la maison ; au début Sam croyait qu'il essayait d'éviter de répondre mais il stoppait simplement la voiture pour prendre son temps pour répondre.

Jack : en fait j'ai acheté ce chalet seulement deux mois avant que Charlie… (il eut du mal à finir sa phrase) avant que Charlie ne se tue. Avec Sara, on voulait lui faire une surprise pour les vacances d'été. Quelques mois plus tard, Charlie prenait mon arme et se tuait. Il ne l'a jamais su. On a décidé d'un commun accord que je gardais le chalet et Sara la maison ; ça lui faisait trop mal de rentrer dans le chalet. Depuis, à chaque vacance je viens ici.

Sam : mais pourquoi insistes-tu autant pour que je vienne ici ?

Jack : pour que tu rentres vraiment dans ma vie.

Jack avait les larmes aux yeux. Sam ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire, mais laissa son instinct la guider. Elle le prit dans ses bras et essaya de le calmer, mais rien ne pouvait supprimer sa douleur. Pas même elle.

Sam : tu n'étais pas obligé de me dire tout ça…

Jack : il le fallait, je ne pouvais pas le garder pour moi… (il préféra changer de sujet : après tout, c'est Jack, il a toujours voulu intérioriser ses émotions). Viens, on va prendre tes bagages et les installer.

Sam préféra ne rien dire. Elle connaissait bien son colonel, après tout, elle servait sous ses ordres depuis quatre ans environ, donc elle avait put l'observer, d'ailleurs, ça ne la gênait pas (de l'observer).

Elle le suivit et fut émerveillée par l'intérieur (mais je ne le décrirai pas tout de suite, je le ferai au fur et à mesure… PATIENCE). Jack posa la question à laquelle elle ne voulait pas répondre.

Jack : tu préfères la chambre d'amis ou…

Sam : on verra ce soir…

Elle l'embrassa pour ne pas répondre, elle ne savait pas si elle était prête…

H-66

Janet : Sam, ça à du être bizarre de désobéir au règlement comme ça…

Sam (sursautant): tu ne me le fais pas dire !

Janet : vous êtes décidés à le dire au général ou…

Sam : on n'en a pas encore vraiment parlé. Tu crois qu'on devrait ?

Janet (aux confidences les confidences) : avec le général, nous avions déjà parlé de vous deux… et il n'avait pas l'air contre votre union.

Sam : c'est vrai ce que tu dis, ou c'est juste pour m'inciter à aller le voir ?

Janet : tu crois que j'en serais capable ?

Sam : non c'est vrai, mais je suis tellement fatiguée que je dis n'importe quoi .

Janet (pour changer de sujet) : vas-y, continues de raconter ce qu'il s'est passé dans le Minnesota.

Sam : D'accord.

FLASH BACK

Deuxième jour de vacances

Matin, au réveil

Sam se réveillait toujours tôt le matin. Ce ne serait pas les vacances qui changeraient quelque chose. Cela faisait environ une demi-heure qu'elle était réveillée, et qu'elle observait (eh oui encore !) Jack, couché à côté d'elle. elle savait bien que ce n'était pas un matinal, et cela ne la dérangeait vraiment pas, ça lui laissait le temps de réfléchir, de se poser des questions, ce qui n'était peut-être pas un avantage ! elle se demandait si elle faisait bien d'être avec son supérieur hiérarchique, si…, si…, si… heureusement, à ce moment, Jack se réveilla et la regarda dans les yeux.

Jack : cette nuit, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas forcée à quoi que ce soit, hier dans la journée, quand je t'ai demandé si tu préférais la chambre d'amis ou la mienne, j'ai bien vu que tu hésitais.

Sam : c'est vrai. Au début, j'étais effrayée, mais tu m'as mise en confiance, comme toujours.

Elle avait rassurée Jack. Il avait vraiment peur de lui avoir forcé la main, mais apparemment, non. Il ne se serait jamais pardonné d'avoir fait mal, physiquement ou moralement, à Sam.

Sam : viens, lève toi.

Jack : non, il est trop tôt, reste avec moi.

Sam : laisse moi partir… je vais aller préparer le p'tit dej, attends moi l

Jack : reviens vite.

Sam : quand je te manquerai, tu n'auras cas te lever…

Jack : oh non… c'est un pêcher capital de se lever…

Sam : c'est le contraire, gros nigaud, c'est la paresse qui est un pêcher capital.

Jack : t'es sûr ? (Sam acquiesça) t'as toujours raison… c'est pas juste !

Sam sortit de la pièce à contre cœur, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle fut à nouveau émerveillée par la splendeur de la pièce. Elle fit le tour de la pièce et s'arrêta tout net devant une photo accrochée au réfrigérateur, c'était un petit garçon d'environ 10-12 ans, elle aurait parié que c'était Charlie… elle comprenait Jack, bien qu'elle n'ai jamais perdu d'enfant, mais ça devait être très dur, surtout pour un homme si renfermé que Jack, quoique c'était sûrement ça qu'il l'a refermé sur lui-même.

Elle regarda dans les placards pour voir ce qu'il y avait, pas grand chose, remarqua-t-elle.

Sam : bon, on fera avec les moyens du bord…

Janet : je ne veux pas t'offenser Sam, mais, il a mangé ?

Sam : merci de me rappeler mes grands talents de cuisinière…

Janet : alors…

Sam : je vais te raconter.

SUITE DU FLASH BACK

(toujours le deuxième jour, toujours le matin)

Ça faisait à peine quelques minutes que Sam " cuisinait " quand Jack se leva. Il entra dans la cuisine et entoura Sam de ses bras. Elle ne se retourna même pas, sachant pertinemment qui c'était.

Jack : tu m'as manqué.

Sam : Déjà ? et ben quand on ira en mission, je te dis pas, si on n'est pas ensemble pendant deux jours, tu vas piquer ta crise !

Jack : je verrai bien, mais pour l'instant on est loin, très loin de la base, alors ne parle plus de mission…

Sam : t'as raison… bon, on mange ?

Jack (la gourmandise à toute épreuve) :tu nous a préparé quoi ?

Sam : des gaufres. Tu aimes ?

Jack : tout ce que tu fais, j'adore.

Sam : alors, toutes mes expériences au naquada, tu aimes ?

Jack : tout… sauf ça !

Il goûta les gaufres que lui avait préparé Sam, mais s'étrangla. au début, Sam s'inquiéta, mais elle changea vite sa perception des choses : elle éclata de rire, mais à un point où elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. jack, une fois qu'il eut reprit son souffle, lui courut après, l'attrapa par le bras, puis ensuite la plaqua au sol : elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

Jack : rectification : j'aime tout ce que tu fais sauf : (il commença à compter sue ses doigts comme si il y avait beaucoup de choses) 1. Tes expériences 2. Tes gaufres 3. Etc 4. Etc 5. Etc…

Sam : pourtant, j'ai suivi la recette…

Jack : t'es sûre que tu n'aurais pas mis du sel au lieu du sucre ?…

Sam se promit en elle-même qu'elle se vengerait avant son retour à la base…

Janet : et, tu t'es vengée pour finir ?

Sam (toute rouge) : oui.

Janet : comment ?

Sam : je ne préfère pas te le dire, Jack me tuerait…

FLASH BACK

(mais cette fois-ci Sam le pense donc Janet ne l'entend pas)

Sam avait accroché les poignets et les chevilles de jack au lit et commençait à s'approcher dangereusement avec des instruments de torture (je ne vous direz pas quoi : faites marcher un peu votre petite tête ! (bon, si, entre autre un marqueur indélébile (idée d'un autre fanfic : " Y a-t-il quelqu'un pour sauver Carter ", de Sabrina)))

Jack la suppliait de le détacher, mais Sam n'avait pas, mais vraiment pas envie de le libéré : elle préférait profiter de la situation…

FIN DU FLASH BACK

(imaginez la suite et enoyez moi vos idées par mails, ça fait toujours plaisir !)

Janet : Sam ? Sam ? tu repenses à tout ce que vous avez fait pendant cette semaine ?

Sam (nostalgique, comme moi (voir la note de l'auteur au début du fic : Jack vs Sam : combat acharné, qui n'est pas encore paru, mais bientôt…)) : oui, mais c'est fini…

Alors, tu as une théorie ? (" moi j'ai une théorie, c'est peut-être un démon, il danse le démon non là je crois qu'on s'égare " désolée, je suis partie sur un délire, pour ceux qui ne regardent pas Buffy, ce sont des paroles extraites de la chanson " moi, j'ai une théorie ", saison 6, épisode " que le spectacle commence " ou en vo " once more with feelings " la chanson " I've got a theory ")

Janet : oui. Je pense avoir une idée : je dirais que l'essence de Jolinar, ce qui est resté en toi, essaie de reprendre le dessus, car elle aime, ou aimait, enfin tu me comprends, Martouf, et elle veut te faire croire que tu l'aimes aussi…

As-tu eu des relations avec d'autres hommes depuis que Jolinar a fusionné avec toi ?

Sam : un peu avec Narim, mais ça n'a pas été bien loin… sinon c'est tout.

Janet : Ca confirme ma théorie…

Sam : tu crois que je devrais aller voir Jack ?

A SUIVRE DANS :

A L'AIDE THOR !…

Note de l'auteur : je sais, vous vous dites que je suis dingue d'intercaler des trucs Buffy et tout, mais je suis comme ça, vous ne me changerez pas…

Deuxième raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas très saine d'esprit, la première partie de ce fanfic : " l'histoire sans fin ", faisait deux pages. Celui-ci en fait entre 20 et 25, alors…

Si vous ne m'écrivez pas je crois que je ne vais pas publier la sixième partie, ou bien je l'enverrai par mail à ce qui m'ont envoyé un mail…

MERCI ! ! ! ! ! ! !


End file.
